Stealing
by ThisPhoenix
Summary: Stole. Stealing. Stolen.To take the property of another without permission or right, secretly or by force. “A long time ago he stole my heart. He still has it”


Stole. Stealing. Stolen.

To take the property of another without permission or right, secretly or by force. _"A long time ago he stole my heart. He still has it"_

When I was sixteen he stole my heart. He still has it and I don't know if I'll ever get it back, or if I'll ever be able to give it to another even though I so desperately want to.

The sad thing is that I know that he's got my heart and I don't want him to have it.

I don't want him to play games with me anymore. I don't want to be weak at the knees every time I see him; he's killing me with his games.

He is cruel and scheming, and I'll never know what it's like to be in love with some one who is as in love with me as I am with them.

I'll never know what it's like to be with some one who worships me and who makes _love_ with me.

I hate him

When she was sixteen I stole her heart. I still have it and I'm never going to give it back and she's never going to be with anyone else.

The great thing is that I have her; I can make her do anything, 'because I _have her_. I make her weak at the knees every time she sees me; I killing her with my games and I love it.

I'm pitiless and deceitful and I know what it's like to have some one love me so much that they try desperately to make me love them. It won't work. I know what it's like to be with some one who worships me and makes love_ to_ me.

I feel nothing for her.

He cornered me after dinner one night when I was walking back to my tower alone. He called my name out and I turned around. He backed me up against the wall and moved his head near to mine.

He asked me where my boy friend was. I told him that he was still at dinner. He asked me where my friends were. I told him they were still at dinner.

He put one hand on my waist and used the other to brush my long hair away from my face.

He looked into my eyes and told me they were beautiful. He ran his hand through my hair told me it was beautiful.

He lowered his face to mine and kissed me harshly. He forced his tongue in to my mouth and kissed me in a way that I had never been kissed before. He ran his hands up and down my body ruffling up my clothes.

Then he drew back and looked at me; his eyes travelled over my body but he didn't say anything. I was breathing heavily and I looked down feeling vaguely embarrassed. Then suddenly he walked away, just like that, not looking back.

I didn't know it but that's when he stole my heart. That's when he first made me his.

I got her after dinner when she was walking down a corridor on her own. I shouted to her and she turned around. I backed her up against the wall and lowered my head near to hers. I asked where her boyfriend was. She said he was at dinner. I asked her where her friends were. She said they were at dinner.

I put my hand on her waist and moved her hair away from her face. I looked at her eyes and told her they were beautiful. I lied. I ran my hand through her hair and told her it was beautiful. I lied.

I lowered my face down to hers and I kissed her.

I kissed her like I always kissed girls, although she had never been kissed like this before. I ran my hands up and down her body ruffling her clothes. Then I drew back and looked at her; I looked at her body and I liked the effect I was obviously having on her. She was breathing heavily and she looked down as if she was embarrassed. Then I walked away and I didn't look back.

I knew it then and I know it now, that's when I stole her heart. That's when I first made her mine.

I was seventeen when I lost my virginity. I lost it to _him._

He would find me in the corridor when I was alone. At first I thought he was seeking me out personally, but I eventually realised that he would kiss me because I was there, because I didn't resist, because I wanted it.

Then one night I was out on my prefect rounds when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and I saw him. He beckoned to me to follow him. He led me in to a room I had never seen before.

It was decorated in green and silver, and there was a huge bed in the middle.

He took my hand and drew me in close to him. He kissed passionately and put his hand on my leg and under my skirt. He took my shirt off and ran his hands all over me. He undressed me, then picked me up and lay me on the bed. He stood over me while he undressed himself.

He then ravished me. He did things to me that I had never experienced before and that I would never experience from any one else.

Caught up in the moment I didn't even think of trying to stop him.

I fell asleep a few hours later. He was still there. I woke up not long after.

He had gone.

She was seventeen when I stole her virginity.

When I saw her in the corridor alone I would kiss her, I would push her up against the wall and put my hands on her. I did it because she was there, because she didn't resist, because she wanted me.

Then on my birthday, I was out during the night when I saw her. She turned around when she heard my foot steps. Hit by a sudden idea I beckoned for her to follow me.

I led her to the room of requirement. It was decorated in green and silver and a king sized bed was in the middle of the room. I had used this room many times before.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her to me. I kissed her passionately and I put my hands on her legs and under skirt. I took her shirt off and ran my hands over her. I ripped the rest of her clothes of, then picked her up and put her on the bed. I stood over her and took my clothes off.

I ravished her. I did things to her that no one else would ever do to her.

She fell asleep a few hours later and I left, happy with what I had gotten and what I knew I would get again.

I was twenty when I first found out I was pregnant. He was the father.

I had thought that after I left school I would be rid of him. That he wouldn't be able to trick me and make me do things that I didn't want to. I was wrong.

The first time it happened was in a club. I was out with some friends and he was just out, I don't think he has friends.

I went to use the toilet and I was just touching up my makeup when he came in.

He said my name in that way that only he did. He came over to me and started kissing my neck.

I had sworn to my self when I left school that I would change, that I wouldn't let _him _take advantage of me anymore.

But I fell at the first hurdle, he owned me, he always had.

After that he would take me when ever he wanted. He would come to my work and I eventually got sacked. He came to my flat and I tried moving, but he always found me.

I had been working at the coffee house for about a month when I found out I was pregnant. My friend Anne had noticed that I was eating more and that I was being sick in the morning. She asked me about it and I told her not to be absurd, but it got me worried.

I went to a Muggle chemist and got one of their pregnancy tests, I didn't want anyone to know until I was sure.

The little stick turned out pink and I didn't know what to think. I didn't no whether to be happy or not.

I went to Saint Mungos to make sure and the healer told me that I was two months pregnant. He told me it was a healthy little boy.

I was scared stiff. I didn't want this boy to be like his father.

She was twenty when she told me she was pregnant. I was obviously the father.

I think she thought that after she had left school she would be free of me. That I wouldn't be able to control her and make her do things. She was wrong.

The first time I found her out of school was in a club. She was out with her friends. I was out on my own looking for a girl. Friends are worthless.

She was in the toilets doing her makeup, god knew she needed it.

All I did was say her name and she was mine. She was so weak, it was so easy. I could take advantage of her and she wouldn't struggle. It was perfect.

After that I found out where she worked and where she lived. She tried moving house and getting a different job, but it didn't work. I still found her.

She told me she went to a Muggle chemist to try one of their test's first. The stupid girl.

She told me it was a boy. I was happy, a little me running around. Although no one would know he was mine. That would be embarrassing.

I hoped he would turn out to be like me.

After I told him I was pregnant with his son he left me alone. He didn't come to my work anymore and he didn't come to my home.

Everything was fine. Apart from when they asked who the father was. They being my family and my friends. They being the people I saw every day of my life. They being the people I lied to every day of my life.

I never told anyone. I was too ashamed. I never told my son who his father was either.

He looked like him. He had eyes and his hair. But every thing else was me.

I hated lying to him, but I couldn't tell him who his father was.

So I managed day after day, week after week, month after month and eventually year after year.

And then that year came, the year when he would go to Hogwarts, the year when the truth would start spilling out. Whether it would trickle out slowly or come pouring out in one fast wave didn't matter, it would come. And I was scared.

After she told me she was pregnant I laid off. I didn't want to walk into a room and see a fat woman. She just didn't turn me on anymore.

I wonder what she said when people asked her who the father was. I was sure she wouldn't tell anyone it was me, but I wasn't sure if she could handle lying to everyone everyday.

She never told anyone. She never told our son who I was either.

I knew he looked like me. He had my hair and my eyes. But everything else was her.

Somehow she managed, I don't know how; I never gave her any money or helped her in anyway.

And then finally that year came, the year when he would go to Hogwarts, when he might finally really become my son. I knew the truth would soon come out, and depending on the beginning I couldn't wait.


End file.
